


If It Pleases You

by commandershakarian



Series: Madera Lavellan X Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, cute stuff, sequel to the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madera Lavellan wakes the morning after her accident to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Pleases You

Madera opened her eyes to a clear morning. The skies outside of her large windows were shining azure, broken up with minimum clouds. Birds chirped out on the balcony while others flew by without a care in the world. It was calming to see everything back to normal. Corypheus was defeated, the breach was closed, and Thedas was safe. With a small yawn, she stretched her lithe frame before pain consumed her.

 

Hissing out a curse in elvish, Mads sat up in her bed, the sheets tangling around her body as she tried to grip her ankle. When she was able to wrap her hands around it, the throbbing intensified, sending another wave of agony through her.

 

Breathing through her teeth, Madera tried to mentally will the injury away. When that didn’t work, she counted backward from a hundred. She had forgotten about the twisted ankle. It was nature’s retribution for Krem’s nose, she supposed. An ankle for a nose. The thought made her giggle. Maybe she was going crazy after everything that had happened.

 

A soft snore came from her right. Confused, the elf glanced toward the sound. Krem was sitting in one of her enormous reading chairs, his head propped up by a pillow. He slept soundly. His hair was sticking up in places. She remembered briefly that it had been wet earlier the evening before.

 

The sight of him warmed her heart. He had carried her to her quarters before tucking her into bed. She had drifted off after taking some herbs to stop the pain. She hadn’t realized he had stayed to watch over her. 

 

Madera watched him sleep for a few minutes, enjoying the way his chest moved as he breathed. He was peaceful, unaware of any danger he could face in the coming days. The thought of him possibly finding trouble made her chest tighten in anxiety. She couldn’t bear it if anything happened to him. She had felt similarly for Solas, still did in a way, but out of the two men, Krem was the one that had stayed. Krem was caring for her. Krem  cared for her.

 

The near kiss the night before hadn’t been planned. They had been talking about Solas, about why he had stayed with the Inquisition after breaking it off with her. A kiss after talking about her lost love would have been a mistake. It wouldn’t have been real. Her first kiss with Krem should be real.

 

Krem stirred, his dark eyes blinking a few times before settling on the Inquisitor. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. “How long have you been awake?”

 

“A little while.” She admitted, blush forming on her cheeks at having been caught. “You looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

Krem yawned suddenly. “You should have.” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the warrior stood. “Let me carry you down to breakfast, Your Worship.”

 

Madera crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “No. You need rest, Krem. You slept in an awful position all night.”

 

Krem ran a hand over his messy hair. “If you say so, Mads.”

 

The warrior turned away from her and Mads felt panicked. Was he going to leave her so soon? At the first step he took, Madera called out, “Are you leaving?”

 

Krem paused and glanced over his shoulder at the elven woman. She was still sitting in the mess of sheets that was her bed. “I thought you wanted me to rest.”

 

Madera turned bright red and with an awkward clearing of her throat, she turned her emerald gaze away from him. “You could… rest here?”

 

His eyes widened at her request. “Rest here with you, my lady?”

 

Madera’s cheeks were so heated with embarrassment that she covered her face with her hands. “Only if it pleases you.”

 

Krem didn’t respond. It worried the Inquisitor. Had she completely ruined her friendship with the Chargers’ lieutenant? Why was she so immensely stupid?

 

She stiffened when one side of the mattress compressed under extra weight. Her eyelids opened quickly and she faced the man who now sat beside her. “Krem, I-” She stopped her words, feeling like a fool again. “You don’t have to-”

 

Krem’s lips found hers, effectively cutting her off. He was gentle, aware of the pain her ankle was still in. His rough hand caressed the softness of her cheek. It felt wonderful, cool, against the flushed skin. Madera easily relaxed into the intimacy of the moment, knowing that this was what she’d hoped for. A real kiss. One with true feeling, with caring, with kindness. 

 

Her hands rested atop his strong shoulders. The muscles flexed as he pulled her closer with the hand on her hip. Mads never wanted it to end. 

 

Her head was swimming with ecstasy by the time Krem pulled away. Both were breathing a little quicker, air finally returning to their lungs. Krem’s eyelids were heavy as he gazed at her. It made Madera feel giddy again.

 

“Wow.” She breathed in awe, a smirk forming. “That was… wow.”

 

Krem chuckled, reaching out a finger to trace the outline of her lips. “I think  wow covers it.”

 

Madera brushed her hand along the outside of his bicep. “Krem?”

 

“Yes, Mads?” He asked, lifting her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers.

 

“ Stay .” She whispered, loving the feel of his lips on her fingers. Her sprained ankle was forgotten. “Stay forever.”

  
The request brought a grin to Krem’s face. “If it pleases you, Your Worship.”


End file.
